1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of reducing gastric secretion or ulcer formation and more particularly, to reducing such secretion or formation in mammals, including humans, with a substituted N-aminoalkylpyrrole.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that 2-substituted-indole-lower alkanecarboxamides have anti-secretory or anti-ulcer activity, as reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,448 and 4,069,337. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,557 reveals substituted N-aminoalkylpyrroles, of the subject invention, which are disclosed as having antiarrhythmic, central nervous system depressant, antiinflammatory and antihypertensive activity. No literature has been found that discloses or suggests the use of such substituted N-aminoalkylpyrroles as anti-secretory or anti-ulcer agents.